Green Eyes
by Xielle
Summary: Series of Oneshots. Green Eyes will always be beautiful - more so to the people who love them. Many pairings. HPTR/HPLV. SSLE P . JPLE P . And others still undecided .
1. Shades of Green

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Sadly.**  
**

* * *

**Green Eyes**  
_Xielle_

"There are green leaves, green grass, green lights… but there's nothing,  
Nothing as green as those damned eyes."

**Series of Oneshots.**

" "After all this time?"  
"Always," said Snape. "  
_- Deathly Hallows; Chapter 33 – The Prince's Tale_

**Chapter 1: Shades of Green**

- - -

… _Your laughter and twirling green leaves –_

It's a wonderful sight, your eyes; it's a wonderful sight, you are.

My happiest memories from a time ago (has it really been that long?) are in various shades of green.

… _Your_ _final words and a flash of green light –_

Green spells… Green Eyes…

My nightmares are in various shades of Green.

– _Last pleas and a burst of a green spell – _

_Avada Kedavra – _a burst of Green death; disturbingly almost as Green your – now dead – Eyes.

My all-too-real nightmares begin, and end, in a flash of green.

It starts, and it ends, only to haunt me all over again – so soon, **too soon**…

… Because all too soon, I see it all over again:

Again, it's Green eyes – _Lily's Eyes – _and Potions, and one Harry Potter. Harry Potter and Green Eyes.

Green like your Eyes; Green like the curse that left you for dead.

– _Desperate wishes (that you knew could not be) for your son; __**his**__ son with __**your**__ Eyes –_

I loved you, once, but you forgot.

I loved you twice, but you loved him more.

I love you still, but you're long dead and gone.

Dead and gone – but your memories, your _Eyes_ – continue to haunt me.

But if they continue to do so, I might not –

I won't forget, but I could do so much worse –

Your Eyes – I couldn't help myself –!

He has your Eyes; your depthless Eyes, that seem to be in various shades of Green.

Shades of Green I see – I dream of – it's there, the way you used to be; the way you could never be again.

You're long dead and gone, but he isn't – and he has your eyes.

I'll love you, always.

And so I don't let myself get too close, but…–!

My patience was never quite that much, to begin with.

And my temper, like yours, like his – it is not something to look forward to.

"_Always."_

I show emotion the only way I can – the only way I could – because I love you.

And I remember your eyes.

But my control is thinning, and I don't know how long I could keep it up.

He's there – the way you used to be, but only so much closer, yet so much farther – the way you could never be again.

I try, but it's difficult.

I try because it's wrong to do so otherwise.

His Eyes that seem to be in various shades of Green… so much like yours. So much like you.

Those damned Green Eyes.

- - -

* * *

**02.20.08**

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes. This hasn't been gone over by my beta yet, but I posted it anyways, for sentimentality's sake (of the date today, that is).

* * *

It's purposefully left ambiguous because it's not something I usually write about – it just came out that way and I won't edit it anyway because it, at least, keeps a friend happy (and proud of me, I think). And really, it's past time to return the favor. 

**Note: **"Green Eyes" will be a series of oneshots. All of them involve (obviously) either Harry and/or Lily with someone they love, or who loves them, or both. Because really, I know they want to antagonize over the lovely eye-color of their loves.

And I know that maybe making the first chapter SsxLE (Severus Snape and Lily Evans) might make the story seem to revolve more on them, rather than the following pairings, I'll still keep it this way.

It's because I love Snape. Or rather, he's the first character that became my favorite, even before Tom Riddle.

So, I kept him and his love first for Chapter 1 for sentimentality's sake.


	2. Severus on Lily

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.

* * *

**Green Eyes**  
_Xielle_

"There are green leaves, green grass, green lights… but there's nothing,  
Nothing as green as those damned eyes."

**Series of Oneshots.**

" "After all this time?"  
"Always," said Snape. "  
_- Deathly Hallows; Chapter 33 – The Prince's Tale_

**Chapter 2: Severus on Lily  
**

- - -

Green vapors, Green potions, Green…

Time and time again, it's those damned Green-like-no-other Eyes.

Green grass, Green leaves, Green sparks…

Too light; too dark; too… too green!

_Green Eyes…_

And so, I watched, with growing horror and morbid fascination as a Green _Avada Kedavra_ sliced through what would've been a peaceful night.

Those Green Eyes… 

I stared, immobile as your eyes shut tight, refusing to see death – _your_ death; your failure as a wife, as a mother – even as you fell.

_**Her**__ Green Eyes…_

I closed my eyes, refusing to acknowledge the nightmare I know all too well to be true, even as you fell, – as I know you had – fell to your knees, Green Eyes glazed over; empty; dead.

Dead – as dead as the curse that struck you down.

Dead – as dead as your Green Eyes that I'll never forget.

… But not quite as dead that it will stop haunting me – awake or otherwise.

Oh, no – Time and time again, it's those damned Green-like-no-other Eyes.

On Harry Potter.**POTTER.**

I can't – shouldn't – see him as Lily. Not with Potter's features, and simply for the reason that it's _wrong_.

I can't – won't – let myself get attached to him, - her – not even with those Eyes.

Green Eyes that has haunted – still haunts and will – until I die –

I… I… Look at me… Potter. _Harry_. _Look at me._

"Look… at… me…" I whispered. **(1)** _Harry… Lily…_

_Look at me – _those eyes that haunt me, even **as** I die.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

Time and time again, it's those damned Green-like-no-other Eyes.

- - -

* * *

**02.20.08**

* * *

Again, sorry for any mistakes I might have made. This wasn't gone over by my beta, but I posted it anyway, for sentimentality's sake. The date **2.23.08** is important to me.

* * *

Severus Snape and Lily Evans. SSLE.

And since I haven't forgotten one dear friend of mine, there's also HPSS (or Harry Potter/Severus Snape, or as she prefers it, Snarry) if you squint really, **really** hard. Don't try too much though – it wasn't really intended to be obvious for I support HPTR or HPLV.

Yes, that's Harry with Tom or Voldemort – either way.

Huh. I actually finished this one before **Shades of Green** and intended this for Chapter 1 – but I changed my mind, obviously. I have no reason why, really. It just felt right. Or maybe that's just because Snape died here. Oh well.


End file.
